vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte Cracker
Summary Thousand Arms Charlotte Cracker is a pirate who is one of the Three Sweet Commanders within Big Mom's crew. He is the tenth son of Big Mom. He was first revealed within the Wholecake Island arc when encountering Monkey D. Luffy and Nami. He is the first of the Three Sweet Commanders to have been revealed. He currently has a bounty of 860,000,000 Berries. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, likely higher | At least Low 6-B Name: Charlotte Cracker Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 45 Classification: Human, Pirate Commander of Big Mom's crew, Thousand Arms Charlotte Cracker, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Busoshoku Haki user, Paramecia Devil Fruit user, Golem Creation (He can create multiple Biscuit Soldiers and control them), Expert Swordsman, Some form of Aura Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, likely higher (He is superior to his Biscuit Soldiers, which were individually capable of overpowering Base Luffy. Capable of harming Gear 4th Luffy) | At least Small Country level (Capable of overpowering Base Luffy with ease. Far superior to Gear 3rd Luffy, as one of these biscuit soldiers deflected an Elephant Gun without any noticeable difficulties) Speed: ''' At least '''Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic (He was able to react to Gear 4th Luffy's attacks) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic (Can keep up with and react to Gear 2nd Luffy) Lifting Strength: At least Class G+, possibly higher via power-scaling | At least Class G+ Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, likely higher | At least Small Country Class Durability: Unknown, At least Small Country level (More durable than his Biscuit Soldiers, which were destroyed when his body was shot through them. However, during his fight with Gear 4th Luffy, he had not displayed any feats of durability as he never took a single hit, and by the end of their fight, he was one-shot by Tank-Man: Full Version. He should not be much inferior to Donquixote Doflamingo or Charlotte Katakuri in this regard however.) | At least Small Country level (Easily deflected a Gear 3rd punch from Luffy. He also powered through Luffy's Hawk Gatling with very little trouble) Stamina: High (While capable of continuously fighting for 11 hours against Luffy, he can not tolerate taking damage, and struggles to cope with pain inflicted on him) Range: At least a dozen meters due to his size and sword Standard Equipment: His sword "Pretzel" Intelligence: He is capable of analyzing and outpacing Luffy in the middle of combat. He is confident in his abilities, but his confidence and violent nature can lead to arrogance, as he had underestimated Luffy, leading him to take an unnecessary blow due to carelessness, losing one of his Biscuit soldiers Weaknesses: Cracker cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water due to being a Devil Fruit user. His biscuits are weak against water (If drenched, their bodies are softened to a point in which Base Luffy can overpower and devour them with relative ease). He has stated that he is oversensitive to pain Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however, a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Cracker is one of these individuals. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' Cracker has displayed a high proficiency with this type of Haki. He is noted by Luffy to have Armament haki to be incredibly hard, placing him at least above Gear 3rd Luffy in that regard, though it is unknown how he stacks up against Luffy in Gear 4th. Bisu Bisu no Mi (Biscuit-Biscuit Fruit): A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit. Cracker is able to create an enormous amount of biscuits and craft them in a way he pleases. *'Biscuit Soldiers:' Cracker is capable of molding his Biscuits into a powerful warrior. He can create several, perhaps a numerous amount of these soldiers and control them at will. *Cracker is capable of creating Biscuits to use merely as shields. Pretzel: Cracker is an exceptional swordsman wielding the named-blade Pretzel. *'Pretzel Roll': Cracker or his Biscuit Soldier spins the blade at high speeds before piercing his target. *'Honey Pretzel': Cracker performs a similar attack as Pretzel Roll, but leaps into his opponent as he lunges. Key: Original Cracker | Biscuit Soldier Gallery charlotte_cracker_and_his_armor_by_verzwei-dagarix.png 8ce7fb9111e46b83d0586e94f68f1d82.png File:06cc7907d731cc6030f4d221658890ae.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:One Piece Category:Manga Characters Category:Pirates Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Evil Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 6